Underworld
by Lupalupus et Rayven
Summary: Do what is right even when it is wrong. They are never going to forgive her for this. She dragged them down, straight down to the underworld


Disclaimer I do not Harry Potter or Hogwarts but they will be mine

Do what is right even if it wrong.

It's somethings she's always lived by but this, this is way worse than wrong. Even if she's successful they'll never forgive her for this. Nothing will be the same is she does this and for better or worse it's already to late to change her mind. She's decided and they should be finding out any second now.

A group huddled inside a darkened kitchen with weary faces. Tremors shook the house, dust and plaster fell from the ceiling painting their hair white. "There's nothing we can do Harry. Hermione's got a plan. She'll come through." I hope.

"I know George. I'm just worried about her. Something about her last letter gave me a bad feeling." Harry turned his eyes back to the window, waiting for the owl that would save them or condemn them and their world with it.

"Errol's here!" Harry scrambled to the window pulling the owl in. The old bird hooted once before fainting. "Poor thing's getting to old for long distance travel. Never mind that Harry, open it!" Molly said dreading that this was the letter they all hoped never came from her surrogate daughter.

"Read it out loud!" Harry opened his mouth and slowly read her letter.

Dear Order and Friends,

I know you're worried but I am safe and well. Tell Mrs. Weasley to stop fretting and I've been eating. Now that you are all reassured of my continued health I can get to the real reason for this letter. I have a plan. No matter what know I always love you and it's for the best

Love,

Hermione

P.S. Take care of each other. I'll miss you.

"What is that! What is she doing!" Ron yelled ripping the letter from Harry's hands. He reread it again and again but the words didn't make anymore sense a third or fourth time. He went to read it again when another owl flew through the window. "That's a Ministry owl." Harry gently took it's letter and slowly opened it.

Mr. Harry Potter,

We are required to notify you of a change in inheritance. Your godfather, Lord Black, has been rediscovered along with Lord and Lady Potter. They would like to see you immediately.

Unspeakable

P.S. He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named was vanquished by Miss Hermione Granger and his carcass pushed into the veil.

Pandemonium broke out.

Harry immediately lunged for the Floo powder and called out the Veil Room while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley settled down their children. Kingsley and Mad-Eye apparated away and Remus was quick on their heels.

His wolf howled at the scent of pack inside the room. He ran past the Aurors and Unspeakables straight for the trio of crying pack. He swept them up in his arms practically purring at the scent of pack. Alive Pack! "It's good to see you too Moony. Didn't expect to see you so soon." Those brown eyes smiled mischievously behind glasses and suddenly all was right in his world. It didn't matter that there's a war or prejudice against werewolves. He's back with his Pack!

"Mum? Dad?" Harry whispered seeing Remus hugging someone who looked exactly like him except for his eyes. Guess what everyone said was true all these years. "Hey pup."

"Sirius!" Harry tackled his godfather to the floor completely unashamed of the tears leaking from his eyes. The pair were so wrapped in each other they missed the approaching Unspeakable.

This one was different from the others.

His cloak held strange runes and sigils that faintly glowed in the pattern of the night sky. He swept past the happy group towards the prone figure prostrate in front of the Veil.

"Miss Granger, the Unspeakables would like to speak to you." Kingsley stated approaching the pair. He drew even with the Unspeakable and couldn't believe his eyes.

Hermione kneeled before the Veil with Voldemort's infamous robes wrapped around her. Crouching down to try and see her down turned eyes he reached to remove the hood. His fingertips only brushed the leather fabric before he was on his back across the room blinking stars out of his eyes. What the hell?

Kingsley groaned lifting his head off the marble floor to fuzzily stare at Hermione. Her cloak seemed to ripple and wrap around her possessively. He must've his his head harder than he though. "What was that Hermione?" Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

Their Hermione had changed. Her once infamous frizzy hair now sleek and black as night. Her skin had darkened to a golden bronze color darker than her original skin color could go, an Egyptian bronze, but it was her eyes that shocked him. The brown pools that earned so many Mudblood jokes now glowed an eerie reflective red when the light hit them.

She blinked slowly and stood. She moved with this otherworldly sharpness that made his instincts scream to kill her before she kills him.

"Miss Granger we need you to go with the Unspeakable." A rookie Auror dared to push her with his wand. Kingsley got to his feet in time to see the cloak snatch the rookie's wand and snap it in two. "No!" The boy wailed drawing the Atrium's attention to the robed pair.

The Unspeakable held out his arm, waiting. Finally she took a step around the crying Auror and gently threaded her arm through his. The robed pair walked past the gathering crowds and straight towards the Veil. Without pausing they stepped forward and disappeared. There was no crack of Apparation or the swirl of a Portkey. They just were gone with nothing to show they were ever there.

That day, December 15th, marked the end of Voldemort's reign of terror and the disappearance of Hermione Jean Granger. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix searched tirelessly for years to find the missing young woman. No one knows who that Unspeakable was or where they went. All we can hope is that she is happy.

He took one final rattling breath and breathed no more. Now free of the constraints of his body he turned to see two familiar robed figures. She reached for him, hushing all his questions. The Unspeakable removed his hood, his pointed ears flicking this way and that. "You will be judged." He shivered away from the rumbling growl of the jackal headed man only to trip, falling into the pit.

They turned to each other and he couldn't hold back a fond bloodthirsty grin. "I am glad I accepted your deal. To have a Queen after so long." He pulled her close running his nose jup her neck. His sharp canines pricked her ear. "This is the last of them. Come home."

She pressed a kiss to his throat and grabbed his hand. She dragged him down with her, straight down to the Underworld.


End file.
